


Innit SMP belongs to the people

by ABirdWithoutFeathers



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crack Treated Seriously, Gen, Manipulation, Morally Ambiguous Character, Not biologically, SMP!Dream being himself, Toby Smith | Tubbo and Wilbur Soot and Technoblade and TommyInnit are Siblings, Twins Wilbur Soot & Technoblade, Villain Tommyinnit (Video Blogging RPF), Villain Wilbur Soot, its about perspective ig, no beta we die like Mexican dream, tommy is stabbin shit, tommy smp sounds fucking stupid so here we are, well kinda
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:41:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29662605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ABirdWithoutFeathers/pseuds/ABirdWithoutFeathers
Summary: “Can’t we just talk about this? If we go to war, it won’t be like the duels with wood swords from when we were kids. People could die,”“We did talk, Tommy, but you didn’t listen. You never listen,” Techno said, placing a gentle hand on his sword that rested peacefully in its sheath. “Independence or death, nothing less,”Dream, Ranboo, Technoblade, and Schlatt declare independence from the Innit SMP, and everything goes downhill from there.AKA, the L'Manburg swap I saw on Twitter and snatched.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Jschlatt & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Wilbur Soot & TommyInnit
Comments: 83
Kudos: 270





	1. Independence or death

**Author's Note:**

> I FINALLY have an excuse to write Ranboo! Let's go!!

“Independence, or death,” Schlatt started, raising his chin up ever so slightly. “If we get no revolution, then we want nothing. We would rather  _ die,  _ than give into you and join your SMP,” Dream had to stop himself from looking at Schlatt and searching his face for some sort of sign, a weakness or a falter in his gaze. Instead, he just looked at Tommy, waiting for his response. Tommy wasn’t fun to study and dissect, he wore his heart on his sleeve and acted on impulse. It was part of why Schlatt had declared independence. Just a small part though, Dream could write essays upon essays on why they needed to distance themselves from Tommy as much as possible. 

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Wilbur asked from behind Tommy. “You know we will have no other choice but to declare war,” 

“Let Tommy speak for himself,” Techno suggested. “He’s a big kid and the leader of your nation, he can handle it,” Both Wil and Tommy turned red at that. 

“Wilbur is right, but I don’t want to fight you Techno,” Tommy pleaded with his brother. “Can’t we just talk about this? If we go to war, it won’t be like the duels with wood swords from when we were kids. People could die,”

“We did talk, Tommy, but you didn’t listen. You  _ never _ listen,” Techno said, placing a gentle hand on his sword that rested peacefully in its sheath. “Independence or death, nothing less,” Techno echoed. Schlatt turned heel on Tommy and fell back behind their blackstone walls. Dream and Techno did the same, Ranboo following on Dream’s heels. 

“And you’re positive this will work?” Ranboo hissed. 

“Of course, Schlatt knows what he’s doing,” Dream insisted, making his way to the van. “They won’t stick by Tommy for long, eventually we’ll kick him out of his own SMP and we can all be one big happy family,”

“I just…” Ranboo trailed off, watching Techno depart from the group to sharpen his sword. “You know I don’t like conflict, and sides and all that,”

“The ends justify the means Ranboo,” Dream said, placing reassuring hands to the hybrid’s shoulders. “Tommy hurts us, he’s a bug, a parasite that just won't leave us alone. We’ll cut him out of our lives soon enough and hopefully, one day the rest will follow us,” Ranboo still had an unsure look on his face sending a stab of guilt into Dream’s chest. “If you ever don’t feel comfortable with something, or you want to remain neutral, you just tell me. I know you won’t, but you can,” Dream said with a smile. Ranboo gave him a simple nod. 

“Thanks, Dream,” Ranboo said. “So, how are you going to get everyone to leave Tommy? It is his server after all,” Dream let his smile turn more pitiful.  _ I thought you knew better.  _

“Innit SMP belongs to the people, Ranboo. Admin powers can only do so much, besides he can’t legally use them against us. Those aren’t even  _ his  _ laws, those are universal laws that would get Tommy pera-banned  _ everywhere _ ,” Dream explained condescendingly. Ranboo had after all spent most of his life on Hypixel, so Dream couldn’t hold it to him  _ too  _ much for not knowing the rules. “Also, I’ve already started getting people on our side,” Dream admitted with a grin. Ranboo’s heterochromatic eyes widened. 

“Really? Who is it?” Dream let his hands drop from Ranboo’s shoulders and folded his arms into his own chest. 

“I don’t know, who do  _ you  _ think it is?” Dream asked with crossed arms. Ranboo’s eyes filled with understanding. 

“Oh! Um, well it’s obviously not Wilbur, Tu-”

“Why isn't it Wilbur?” Dream asked, curious of his answer. 

“Wilbur is Tommy’s bro- wait no, Techno betrayed him so that’s not a good excuse,” Dream nodded along to Ranboo’s ramblings. “Well, Wilbur really doesn’t get anything from us, he already practically runs the country behind the scenes,” 

“Good!” Dream applauded making Ranboo beam at the praise. 

“Tubbo is Tommy’s best friend, and won’t leave him, not for the world. He’s really…” Ranboo trailed off, presumably trying to find a word that didn’t degrade Tubbo. 

“Clingy?” Dream offered. “He’s quite attached to his adopted brother,”

“Loyal,” Ranboo said instead. 

“Well, you’re loyal too, Tommy and Tubbo are good friends of yours, that's how you got on the server in the first place,” Dream challenged. 

“I’m loyal to you first,” Ranboo said firmly. Dream felt a flicker of pride dance across his chest and mind. He really did teach Ranboo well. “Tubbo would choose Tommy over anyone else, I would choose you over anyone too,” Dream grinned. 

“And I you, we’re best friends after all,” Ranboo’s eyes widened. 

“You mean it?” 

“Of course, who else would be?” Ranboo blinked, which he only ever did when he was thinking really hard, as enderman didn’t blink instinctually. 

“George? Sapnap?” Dream shook his head. 

“I only really talk to them in manhunts nowadays, if they really were that close to me they would have joined the server,” Ranboo blinked in rapid succession, trying to supply an alternative. 

“Techno?” Dream let out a wheeze, clutching his stomach and facing the ground. 

“Techno is my rival, we can’t be both,”

“I heard that Dream!” Techno shouted from wherever he was sharpening his swords. Dream straightened himself to flip off Techno towards his general direction. “Besides, Steve is my best friend!” Dream rolled his eyes thinking about Techno’s ‘emotional support polar bear’ he’d gotten as a gift from his father. 

“You are my best friend,” Dream assured Ranboo with a smile. “So, we’ve come to the conclusion that neither Wilbur nor Tubbo would betray Tommy. Who’s left?”

“Most other people are going to be neutral,” Ranboo said, making gestures with his hands as he spoke. “I suppose the only person that’s left is Eret,”

“But why would he betray his country?” Dream asked. Ranboo was on the edge of the answer, dangling in front of the cliff that would send them into a plunge towards war. 

“You must have something to offer him. Land, power, or maybe you just convinced him that Tommy isn’t fit to be in charge,”

“Or maybe all three,” Dream said simply. 

“So it is Eret!” Ranboo shouted in triumph. Dream slapped a hand over Ranboo’s mouth, eyes dancing wildly around the edges of the walls. 

“Ranboo,” Dream let his voice drop, low and dangerous. “Always assume they’re listening, because one day they will be and it will come back to hurt us,” Ranboo nodded as best he could under Dream’s palm. Slowly, he let go of his friend and backed away. 

“But it is Eret?” Ranboo whispered. Dream rolled his eyes and grinned. 

“You’re an idiot. Now come on, we’ve got a war to fight,” Dream said swinging open the door to the van. 


	2. Learn How to Follow

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You want to be lead?” Schlatt asked, his eyes tracing over the smile on his mask. Dream nodded. “Then learn how to follow,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you can't respect cc's boundaries go away I don't want you here /srs

“Dream I need to talk to you,” Schlatt ordered the next morning, interrupting his spar with Technoblade. Dream made sure to put distance between himself and Techno before letting his guard down. The man had a habit of getting the last strike, no matter what. 

“What about?” Dream asked with a frown, sliding the leather cover over his axe. 

“Just come talk to me in my office,” Schlatt said simply before walking away towards the van. Dream turned to Techno with pleading eyes, but he just shrugged and slid his sword back into its sheath. He sighed and slung the netherite axe over his shoulder before following Schlatt to the van. 

“So what’s up?” He asked, closing the iron door behind them. Schlatt hoisted himself up on the concrete island and let his legs dangle towards the ground.

“I was talking to Ranboo earlier, he told me about your plan,” Dream sighed, he’d have to work on that. Ranboo caved to pressure far too quickly, and that wasn’t good for either of them. “If you’re going to do shit like that, run it by me first,”

“Would you have said yes?” Dream asked even though he knew the answer. 

“Probably. You’re smart Dream and I want to trust you. I trust that you can pull this shit off, and I trust that you’re loyal to this country we’re building, but I need to be able to trust you won’t go behind my back,” Dream bit his lip and tried to brush aside the pride he felt that accompanied the praise. “I chose you as my right-hand man because you’re clever, don’t make me regret my decision,” Dream fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. _Don’t feel guilty, don’t show it_. He _couldn’t_ show weakness, he needed to prove himself as a leader. He needed Schlatt to think of him as a worthy successor and not just because Dream looked up to him. 

“What happens after?” Dream asked, looking back up at the horned man. “Once we win, who’s in charge?” Schlatt raised an eyebrow. 

“That would be me, dipshit, I’m effectively the leader until we have an election or I die a brutal death at the hands of my ex-girlfriend,” Dream scoffed. “Why? Already eager to take over?”

“No,” Dream lied. Schlatt rolled his eyes and pushed himself off the counter. 

“You want to be lead?” Schlatt asked, his eyes tracing over the smile on his mask. Dream nodded. “Then learn how to follow,” And with that, Schlatt buttoned his cuffs and left the van. Dream let out a sigh. At least he wouldn’t be getting punished. Dream took a glance around the van, Schlatt’s brewing stands all filled with awkward potions. Eventually, Techno would turn them into strength, speed, and turtle master potions, but for now, they sat unattended. 

Wilbur had convinced Tommy to criminalize potions, a poor attempt at taking away power from the people, and Tommy conceded. Schlatt had seen the opportunity and blew things out of the water, saying Tommy couldn’t think for himself or the greater good and wasn’t fit to lead. It was beyond brave to take that first step and Dream had to admire that. Technically war had only been declared yesterday, but truly it started the second the first potion had been brewed. 

God, Dream _hated_ Tommy, more than he could ever really explain. He was a writer in truth, he could weave stories and narratives to share his ideas and fantasies, but _nothing_ he could _possibly_ write could explain his bitter loathing of the ignorant teen. Dream just couldn’t understand how he was pushed around, it just didn’t compute. How someone could be so loud and bold and stupid, but unable to think for himself. How he caused chaos and division, for fun and games. 

Dream remembered their first fight when Tommy had gone around parading his music discs like some grand trophy. Not even a day later, Tommy ran around accusing everyone of stealing them. After a week, Dream found Mellohi and Cat in the drawer of his nightstand. Whether it was Wilbur or Tommy or someone else’s attempt at conflict, Dream denied them completely, shoving the discs away into his enderchest. No one knew he had them but Dream. 

Eventually, Wilbur must have told Tommy that Dream took them, leading only to fighting. Tommy ran to Dream’s base, waving around his sword recklessly, and challenged Dream to a duel. He’d refused, over and over, then Tommy _ordered_ him, as the leader of Innit SMP. 

He’d been as surprised as everyone else when he’d refused again. 

It was a dangerous thing to say, but thank the gods for Ranboo, who swooped in and suggested maybe Techno took the discs instead. Tommy lit up at the challenge to fight his older brother and promptly forgot about Dream. He was pretty sure Tommy was knocked out before he’d even set eyes on Techno. 

When the confrontation was over, Dream felt his skin ablaze. Electricity had danced across his body, lightning sending shivers down his spine. He felt _powerful_ and in control, in a way he only felt so much as _close_ to with an axe in hand. If he could refuse the effective _god_ of the server, what was to stop him from doing whatever he wanted? 

_That_ was when he realized Tommy couldn’t lead, he couldn’t handle power. Tommy wasn’t even the one in charge, Wilbur just used Tommy as a meat shield to take the hits for his bad decisions.

If there was any way at all they could stop Tommy’s needless conflict and agitation, Dream would do everything in his power to stop it. Schlatt was a good enough leader for now, but if things started going south Dream wouldn’t hesitate to take control. For the good of the people, he reasoned. For the thrill of control, another part of him whispered. 

Dream opened the door to the van, stepping out into their walled country. Early morning on a Saturday wasn’t usually a good time to start contemplating this stuff. 

“Hey Dream!” Ranboo waved from the top of the blackstone walls. Dream waved back, running over to the ladders to get to the top. He threw his hands over every rung, clasping them hard to keep himself from falling. 

“On lookout?” Dream asked once he reached the top. 

“Yep,” Ranboo said, avoiding his gaze. “Are you mad? Did you get in trouble?”

“No and no,” he said, beginning to take the laps around the wall. “He just gave me a slap on the wrist and scolded me a bit, nothing too bad,” Ranboo let out a sigh of relief. 

“Good, I really don’t want you to suffer because of me,” Dream scoffed. 

“In general, I don’t think you could ever hurt me like that,” Dream said, and it was true. Even if he _tried_ , Dream seriously doubted Ranboo would hurt him. He’d already betrayed two of his closest friends, a few battles and fights and soon Dream would be the only one left. 

“I hope so,” Ranboo said thoughtfully, looking out over the lands of Innit SMP. “It’s all so much bigger compared to us,” Ranboo giggled at his own words. Dream rolled his eyes. 

“God, you really are 17 huh,” He said with a laugh. Ranboo’s face grew red with embarrassment, but Dream threw his arm around his shoulders. “But yeah, it does look intimidating from up here,” He agreed, looking over the green hills, the prime path, and the community house in the distance. 

“Tommy doesn’t deserve all this,” Ranboo said, looking over the morning grass almost nostalgically. Dream nodded. The sun crept slowly over the horizon, covering their world with golden light. 

“You know, after Schlatt dies, he’ll most likely pass down the presidency to me,” Dream said, his arm still resting on Ranboo’s shoulder. He glanced at Dream, confused but unafraid. “Look, Ranboo, everything the light touches, is our kingdom. A king’s time as ruler rises and falls like the sun. One day Ranboo, the sun will set on my time here, and rise with you as the new king,” Dream looked back over their shoulders to L’Manburg, their small country that was still in its infancy, then back to the rest of the world. He didn’t think he would ever be satisfied with just what they had. 

“You mean that?” Ranboo asked, voice lower than usual. Dream nodded. 

“Of course I do, but we have a lot of work to do before we can-”

“No, it’s going to rise with _me_ ,” Techno said, suddenly behind them. Dream rolled his eyes and let his arm fall from Ranboo’s shoulders. “I already have the crown,”

“Please, you’d almost be a worse ruler than Tommy,” Dream said with a laugh. 

“I’m sure you’d be a _great_ king Techno,” Ranboo said politely. 

“To be fair, I’m sure you can do anything you put your mind to,” Dream admitted. “You’re confident, kind and a great fighter, you can be an amazing leader if you put your mind to it,” Techno looked away. 

“Whatever. I’m not extremely touched or anything. You two aren’t my closest friends, and your kind words don’t make me want to hug you guys,” Techno mumbled, fiddling with the hilt of his sword. Ranboo barked out a laugh. “I am now uncomfortable, goodbye,” He said simply before jumping off the walls, landing softly in the small pond below. Dream turned to Ranboo, trying to hold back, but as soon as they made eye contact they both burst into fits of laughter and wheezes. 

“Terrible president,” Ranboo agreed. Dream sucked in a harsh breath of air. 

“Horrible,” They only laughed harder. Dream stole a glance at the hybrid, trying to not let the care and adoration show itself in his eyes. 

Dream was a writer in truth, he could weave stories and narratives to share his ideas and fantasies, but _nothing_ he could _possibly_ write could explain his deep love for Ranboo, Techno, even Schlatt sometimes. They were his family, they were his book, his story, his magnum opus. He would get to decide how the tale ended, and ideally, it ended with him on the throne, with his family at his side. 

Who followed him to paradise, and who ended up dead along the way, was a matter of detail. If Tommy or Wilbur didn’t make it, so be it. But, if _gods forbid_ the world tried to take away Schlatt or _Techno_ or **_Ranboo_** , he would fly up to the heavens himself and give the gods one single throat so he could choke the life from them all at once. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is quite literally the stupid thing I've ever written why are so many of you here. But I mean, if you like my writing, read some other of my works maybe...?


	3. Planning a War with Poker Chips and Chess Pieces

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We have three days,” Schlatt announced, standing over the island in their van. Laid across the concrete was a map of the colonized parts of the server, various game pieces scattered across it. “Three days to surrender before they attack,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also known as the far superior title: Planning a War with Potato Chips and Cheezits   
> Credits to Jazz, the biggest asshole ever.

“Wil I don’t want to fight my brother,” Tommy said as the afternoon crept up on them. 

“ _I’m_ your brother,” Wilbur said, the words cutting into the air. “Me and Tubbo, we’re your family. Real family doesn’t abandon you,” Tommy nodded, shuffling through the chests in his dirt house. It wasn’t really a house fit for anyone, much less an admin but Tommy found it charming. Besides, he would get attacked on the streets if he made the whole thing out of cobblestone. 

“You and Tubbo,” Tommy agreed, pulling out a bundle of carrots he would inevitably spend the rest of the day chewing on. “I don’t want to fight Ranboo either, he’s my friend. Tubbo, Ranboo, and I are the Dream Team, but cooler cause we’re taller. Well, not Tubbo but-”

“Tommy,” Wilbur put his hands on Tommy’s shoulders and grabbed them firmly. “We can’t take this betrayal lightly. We have to show everyone what happens to traitors,”

“I won’t let you hurt my brother, or Ranboo,” Tommy grit his teeth and shrugged Wilbur’s hands off his shoulders. 

“They’ll hurt you first then,” Wilbur said with a scowl. Tommy winced at the words. 

“They wouldn’t,”

“You really think so?” Wilbur asked, sounding genuinely surprised. “Techno seemed ready to cut you down where you stood. Ranboo follows around Dream like a dog, he clearly cares about him more,” Tommy bit his lip. 

“But-”

“There is no ‘but’ Tommy, people will be cruel and betray you for their own needs. No one cares about you beyond how they can use you,” Tommy felt his teeth sink deeper into his lips, the tangy paint tainting the inside of his mouth. 

“That’s cruel,”

“That’s the truth,” Wilbur said simply. “I’m only telling you what’s best for you and the people. I mean, if I didn’t care I wouldn’t be here, right,” Tommy nodded hesitantly. Wilbur ruffed his blonde hair. “I knew you’d understand, now let’s go teach those traitors a lesson, yeah?” Tommy swallowed the doubt. 

“Yeah, let’s go,” he said quieter than he’d intended. 

* * *

“We have three days,” Schlatt announced, standing over the island in their van. Laid across the concrete was a map of the colonized parts of the server, various game pieces scattered across it. “Three days to surrender before they attack,” Dream glanced at Ranboo from across the table, trying to read his face. 

“They know we won’t surrender, independence or death and all that,” Techno said with a wave of his hand. “They wouldn’t give us more time to prepare unless they needed to, so what are they preparing?” 

“Bombs?” Ranboo suggested. “Maybe they’re getting TNT to blow up our walls, taking away one of our biggest advantages,”

“Could be,” Schlatt mumbled. 

“I think it’s simpler than that,” Dream said, looking up from the table. “I mean, when was the last time you guys saw any of them in netherite?”

“True,” Techno admitted, his foot tapping incessantly under him. “But most of them aren’t fighters, they don’t really _have_ to wear armor so casually. Not seeing something doesn’t mean it doesn’t exist,” Dream scoffed. 

“Alright, but have you ever seen Tommy get _anything_ on his own? He steals or summons things when he needs them,”

“Wait Tommy can summon stuff right?” Ranboo asked. “So why can’t he just give everyone free netherite?” Techno frowned. 

“He mains Hypixel, give him a break,” Dream said. “Ranboo, there are certain rules admins have to follow right? Well, Tommy can only summon so much stuff before he gets perma-banned from every server,”

“Then why don’t we just trick Tommy into getting perma-banned?” Dream smiled. 

“I like your thinking, but we would definitely get banned too,” Ranboo’s face dropped. 

“Oh. My bad,”

“No, not your bad, it’s important for you to know this stuff,” 

“I think I’m going to throw up, go be wholesome outside,” Schlatt said before gagging.

“I’m being a decent human being,” Dream said, fiddling with the poker chip they were using to represent the community house. For a moment, the only sound that filled the van was the sound of Techno’s foot meeting the floor over and over. 

“We already have good gear,” Ranboo said, turning to the one chest in the van. “I took stock last night, I wrote it all down here,” he opened the lid and pulled out a thin book and a quill. He threw the open book onto the table and Techno picked up, flicking through the pages. 

“Are you even reading that?” Schlatt asked as Techno turned every page after only a second or so. 

“He’s an English major,” Ranboo whispered to him. Dream cocked his head. 

“Well, we’re certainly prepared,” Techno said, closing the book and handing it to Schlatt. Dream shot him a look from under the mask. “We have enough food to handle a three-month siege, not to mention any farms we might make. We have plenty of diamonds, I know Dream has tons of obsidian,” Techno said with a glare in his direction. Dream held up his hands in defense. 

“You don’t get to judge what I do in my free time!” Techno narrowed his eyebrows. “I find it calming!”

“Fine,” Techno conceded. “Well, I don’t get to talk since, uh. Just know emeralds aren’t an issue,”

“I’ve got tons of netherite,” Ranboo added. 

“Schlatt I’ve already got a set of netherite for you, it’s not maxed out but it’ll do,” Techno said. Dream fiddled with the poker chip. Wilbur wasn’t a fool, he should know they wouldn’t surrender, he should know The Greater Innit SMP was at a disadvantage in terms of weaponry and fighting capabilities, so what were they up to? It could be an attempt to get more people on their side, to gather materials-

“What are you thinking?” Ranboo asked. 

“Hm?” Dream hummed, looking up from his hands, the knuckles turned white from gripping the poker chip so hard. 

“You’re wearing your thinking face,” Techno barked out a laugh. 

“He’s wearing a mask Ranbow,” Ranboo’s face flushed red. 

“It’s Ranboo,” He mumbled with folded arms. Dream dropped the chip onto the map, right in the middle of the lake. 

“They clearly are waiting for something and we could run around in circles for hours trying to figure out what it is, but it really doesn’t matter,” Ranboo frowned. 

“It doesn’t?” Dream laughed. 

“Well, obviously it does but we can’t just wait for them. We should attack before then, take them by surprise,” Dream clumped together the chess pieces that were meant to represent Tommy and Wilbur. 

“That’s rather bold,” Schlatt said, watching Dream move the pieces across the table. “Some would even say dishonorable,”

“ _I_ don’t give a shit,” Dream said lightheartedly. Schlatt cackled, shaking the map. 

“Mystify, mislead, and surprise the enemy,” Techno quoted, his foot still tapping against the floor. 

“That’s Sun Tzu!” Ranboo pointed at Techno with a grin. 

“I… I know,” Techno said, pushing the hand away and avoiding eye contact. 

“Well don’t be an ass,” Dream mumbled, picking up Tubbo’s piece. 

“You quote that guy too much,” Schlatt said, studying the Dream’s movements. 

“He’s a lot smarter than any of us will ever be, and a lot more experienced,” Techno opened his inventory and pulled out a familiar book with a red cover. 

“He’s also very dead!” Ranboo said with a grin. 

“So are a lot of great people! Like George Washington,”

“That’s a terrible example, he had like, a ton of slaves,”

“Obama is dead, he didn’t have slaves,” Schlatt said, not looking up from the table. Dream made the pawns dance across the map. 

“What?” Techno whipped around, braid smacking the wall with a quiet _thump._ “You hate Obama and he’s not even dead?”

“You should name your sword Obama,” Ranboo suggested. Schlatt’s head shot up from the table. 

“You’re a genius, you're my new right-hand man,” Dream frowned and dared to look up from his artwork. 

“You’re kidding right?” Schlatt grinned. 

“I don’t know, maybe. Ranboo looks like he’s a lot smarter than you,” Ranboo shifted beside him. 

“I’m alright thanks,” 

“Dream what are you _doing_?” Techno asked, finally looking down at the map. Game pieces were scattered across the table to create Dream’s story. 

“I’m planning a war with poker chips and chess pieces,” He said plainly. “We have Eret on our side, he’ll lure them into our trap where we can take one of their lives. Each,” Techno whistled, his eyes dancing across the map. 

“You’re _bold_ ,” Schlatt said, looking at Dream’s prologue. Dream grinned. 

“I learned from the best,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinda surprised at how popular this has gotten from two chapters, but I ain't complaining. Every one of you that reads, kudos. and/or comments, just know I love you <3333


	4. The Color of Justice and Blood and Fire

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Okay, let’s go over the plan one more time,” Schlatt ordered, pointing at L’Manburg on the map. “Ranboo is going to place the TNT, Dream is going to light it. Once you have a dozen or so down, you run like hell. Technoblade, you’re distracting,”  
> “Generally yes,” Techno agreed.

Dream really loved the early morning, when no one was awake yet and the world was still. Unfortunately, his best friend _hated_ mornings, and so did the rest of L’Manburg. 

Dream paused for a second, was this really a good idea? Maybe, but that seemed like a problem for future Dream. 

He flipped the bucket, ice water cascading down Schlatt’s face. Dream waited eagerly for the scream, but instead, Schlatt just mumbled. 

“Mornin’,” Dream blinked as Schlatt slowly sat up in the best, completely unfazed. 

“What?” Dream said. 

“What?” Schlatt said back. “You don’t like my pajamas?” Dream looked at the president’s clothes, a shirt with George Bush on it and sweatpants. 

“You’re so… weird,” Dream shook his head and left the room. 

* * *

Techno was a lot louder than Schlatt, screeching more high-pitched than Dream ever thought was possible. 

“Can you do that again?” Ranboo asked at breakfast with a mouthful of hash browns. 

“I can only be high-pitched once a month,” Techno said as if that made any sense whatsoever. 

“Just hurry up and eat,” Schlatt said while organizing his inventory. “We got shit to do,”

“Mmmf,” Ranboo mumbled through his food. Dream sighed, sometimes he wondered how he didn’t strangle all of them. 

* * *

“Okay, let’s go over the plan one more time,” Schlatt ordered, pointing at L’Manburg on the map. “Ranboo is going to place the TNT, Dream is going to light it. Once you have a dozen or so down, you run like hell. Technoblade, you’re distracting,”

“Generally yes,” Techno agreed. 

“Just do it. We don’t want to _kill_ Tommy, Wilbur would be beyond pissed and I don’t necessarily want to murder a child if we don’t have to,” _Maybe_ you _don’t._

“What will _you_ be doing?” Dream asked, tapping on the map. 

“I’ll be arranging a talk with Wilbur,” Schlatt grinned and adjusted his tricorn hat. 

“I’m _sure_ that will go well,” Dream said, rolling his eyes. 

“It will because you’ll be coming,” 

“ _What?_ ” All three of them shouted as one. Schlatt shrugged. 

“He’s gotta learn this shit eventually, besides, I’m sure I’ll _really_ be meeting with Tommy and Wilbur. It’s only fair,”

“Tommy _hates_ Dream,” Ranboo said, tugging at his white cuffs. “They’ll kill each other first,”

“I know that, but they won’t kill each other,”

“You sure about that?” Dream asked, placing both hands on the table. 

“You _will_ restrain yourself because you’re smart enough to know the consequences outweigh your quick boost of _serotonin_ ,” Schlatt punctuated the word with jazz hands. 

“What are you twelve?” Techno scoffed. 

“Me or him?” Dream asked. 

“Both of you, _you_ can handle yourself around a teenager I’m _sure_ , and Schlatt, keep your cringe on Twitter,”

“It’s satirical,” Schlatt defended. 

“It’s stupid,”

“It’s way too early in the morning for this,” Ranboo said, rubbing his green eye. 

“Yeah, we should be heading out anyway,” Dream slung his axe over his shoulder, putting an arm through the strap. Schlatt sighed, everyone following him outside with bleary eyes. 

* * *

“This was a terrible idea,” Ranboo hissed, crouching next to Dream in the brush by Tommy’s dirt house. 

“No it’s not, just get ready to run,” Dream pulled out the matchbox from his inventory. Ranboo gave him a wary look before turning to look at Tommy, sitting on his bench alone. 

“He looks sad,” Dream scowled. 

“Good, he’s an ass and a coward, he deserves it,” Ranboo winced beside him. “Am I wrong?”

“No,” 

“That’s what I thought,” Dream tightened the strings on his mask. “Wait for Techno’s signal,” 

The only sound that graced the air was Chirp, one of Tommy’s less than favorite music discs, its cheery tune feeling wildly out of place. The world must have stopped outside of the three of them, Tommy sitting alone with nothing but music, Dream and Ranboo with nothing but each other. Soon enough, the familiar sounds of boots against oak floated into their bubble. 

“Hey Tommy, mind if I join?” Techno asked, the heels of his boots causing the oak to creak under him. 

“You _dickhead!_ ” Tommy shouted, looking up with a start and jumping up from the bench. “If I had a sword right now I would stab you, you _traitor_ , you were my brother and you fuckin’ left _me_ and _Wil_ and _Tubbo,_ and now-” Dream stopped listening to Tommy’s mad ramblings when he saw Techno take off his pig mask. 

“Now, go go go,” Dream hissed, pushing Ranboo out of the ferns. “Stay quiet,” Ranboo threw the TNT bundles out of his inventory, side by side surrounding the dirt house. Dream lit the matches and dropped them, sparking the detonation cords. 

The first one went off, everything happening at once. Tommy screamed a flurry of curses, Techno shouted for blood, holding Tommy back with one hand. Dream gripped Ranboo’s collar and pulled him forward, shielding the taller with his own body. 

The world exploded. 

The shouting turned into muffled voices, the quiet buzz of cicadas in the summer air being canceled out by a ringing that bounced off the walls of his head. 

Dream turned to the burn in the world’s silence. 

The morning sky lit up with gunpowder and flames, orange and yellow painting the world in glory. Tommy’s house was swallowed in the explosion, the ground underneath caving in and the chests burning inside. 

It was the color of justice and blood and fire. 

Dream drank in the sight hungrily. 

_Do you feel it now? Do you understand now?_ He wanted to ask Tommy, shake his shoulders and hold his face to the flames. 

_I could do it, no one would stop me._ Dream took the first step of the plunge to-

“...ream?” A voice broke through the haze. “Can you hear me? You’re bleeding,” Dream blinked a few times, rubbed at his face. _Ranboo’s alive and that's all I need._ Tommy could live another day.

“I- yeah, I just need a second,” Dream turned to Ranboo, his uniform stained black with gunpowder and mud. He took a step forward to wrap his arms around the man, make sure he was real and breathing. His legs gave out from under him sending him in a plunge towards darkness. 

* * *

“Hmmpff?” Dream managed to get out a quiet slur of meaningless words before he opened his eyes. Red and green eyes stared back at him, unblinking and _very_ close to his face. 

“You’re awake!” Ranboo screamed gratefully directly into Dream’s ear. 

“ _Fuck that’s loud_!” He shouted back, clutching at the sides of his head. Ranboo immediately backed away, scrambling to the other side of the room. 

“God, I’m so sorry,” He whispered, barely audible. 

“I’m fine, are you okay? I lit the TNT too soon, we didn’t have enough time-”

“Dude!” Rambo barked out a laugh. “I almost killed us with half a stack of TNT, you passed out for half the day, and _you’re_ apologizing to _me_?” Dream frowned. 

“Half a day? What the hell happened?” Ranboo slowly made his way to the edge of Dream’s bed and sat down. A quick look around told Dream he was in the van. 

“Well, the _second_ you hit the floor Techno rushed over and scooped you up, it was very funny actually. Tommy was screaming a lot, I think he was crying too,” Ranboo went quiet at that. Dream winced as he sat up in the bed. 

“Ranboo, you know _why_ we’re doing this, right?” He asked, placing a gentle hand on Ranboo’s shoulder. 

“Tommy isn’t a good ruler and is splitting the SMP apart,” Dream nodded. 

“I didn’t _want_ this, no one did. Tommy brought this on himself,” Ranboo bit his lip, his eyes glazed over. 

“He’s still my friend,” He said, blinking furiously. “And we _hurt him_ , really bad. Maybe not physically… but you said we all would be a family again, right?”

“That’s the plan,” Ranboo looked everywhere but his eyes. 

“Does that include Tommy? And Wilbur?” Dream sighed. 

“That’s up to them,” Ranboo blinked slower, but harder. 

“Do you really think they’ll forgive us? For what we've _done_? What we’re going to do?” Dream scanned his face carefully. 

“Again, that’s up to them,” Dream grasped Ranboo and pulled him into an embrace, the taller shuddering under him. “War is hard, I get it, but we’re just getting started. It’s going to get harder, it’s going to get worse. We can cry after the war. Just remember why we do this, yeah?” He asked, rubbing smooth circles on Ranboo’s back. 

“Yeah,” he croaked into Dream’s shoulder. “Don’t ever do that again,” Dream frowned. 

“Do what?”

“Almost die,” He wheezed, pushing Ranboo away and letting the pain in his sides overtake him. 

“Oh, I’m so sorry, I do this shit on purpose,” Ranboo only offered a shaky laugh. 

“Right. Well, thanks for that talk, I needed it,” Dream let the last of his laugh die out. 

“Of course, I would hate to do this alone,” Ranboo gave him a small smile. 

“I’ll go get Schlatt and Techno,” He said, standing and the bed springing up with a _creak_. Dream grasped Ranboo’s wrist, gentle but firm. 

“No, just, sit for a minute,” Dream let go and sank into the sheets. He felt sleep come back to overtake him at the same time as the bed sank back down with Ranboo’s weight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was supposed to come out yesterday but SOME IDIOTS decided to do a stream train the second I sat down to write.  
> #verifyranboo


	5. No strings attached

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You know they call me the sword man,” Schlatt said, folding his arms.
> 
> “Who?” Ranboo cocked his head. 
> 
> “Everyone. It’s because in 1999, I brutally killed two idiots for nearly blowing themselves into bits and leaving me with a furry in denial,”

“The two of you are fucking stupid,” Schlatt berated, sitting in the only chair in the van. 

“Well it was mostly my fault,” Ranboo said, frowning on the edge of Dream’s bed. Dream scoffed. 

“We both messed up there-”

“You know they call me the sword man,” Schlatt said, folding his arms.

“Who?” Ranboo cocked his head. 

“Everyone. It’s because in 1999, I brutally killed two idiots for nearly blowing themselves into bits and leaving me with a furry in denial,” Ranboo burst into a fit of laughter while Techno scowled in the corner. Dream let himself smile but didn’t _dare_ laugh, Techno would _kill_ him for it later. He flicked Ranboo's side to let him know to stop. 

“He’s more of an anime protagonist than anything,” Dream said with a smile. 

“Nah, Ranboo’s the main character,” Dream thought on that for a moment, he _supposed_ it could work. 

“How's that?” Schlatt asked, pulling out an unlabeled bottle from his inventory. Techno grabbed it and shoved it into his own inventory. 

“Can’t remember his past, magic powers, cool mentor,”

“Aw, how kind,” Dream said dryly. 

“I’m the mentor, not _you_ ,” Techno declared. “Oh, wait no, does that mean I die a horrible death?”

“Oh god,” Ranboo said with a laugh. 

“Wait, then that means I’m _your_ mentor,” Schlatt pointed a finger at Dream. “If I die a terrible death, it's your fault,” Dream groaned and put his face in his hands. 

“I’m getting out of here, I need some air” Dream said, sitting up with a wince. Immediately Ranboo was on him, pushing him back down onto the bed. 

“You look like you got hit by a minecart, you’re not going outside,” Ranboo said firmly. 

“You can’t stop me,” Dream grinned defiantly, shrugging off Ranboo’s hands. 

“I can,” Techno said with a glare. 

“Sure you can,” Dream challenged. He threw off the covers, much to Ranboo’s dismay. Techno pulled out his sword, _Orphan Obliterator_ somewhat dramatically. 

“Do you really wanna find out?”

Schlatt scoffed in the corner. 

“Don’t be stupid Technoblade, he’s trying to fight you and sneak out,” Their president said, pushing the L’Manburg hat down stubbornly. Techno slid the netherite blade back into its sheath. 

“I would _never_ ,” Dream lied, putting his hands up in defense. 

“If it was Ranboo sitting in that bed, would you let him prance around?” Schlatt asked. 

“Of course not, this is different,” Schlatt cocked his head to the side. 

“How’s that?” Dream opened his mouth, but couldn’t come up with any words that wouldn’t offend Ranboo. “That’s what I thought dipshit, now sleep so we can go to the meeting tomorrow, the regen potions should have you mostly healed by then,”

“Alright, whatever,” Dream grumbled, too tired to care. 

“Wait, I wanna talk with Dream,” Techno said. Dream raised an eyebrow as Ranboo and Schlatt looked at him warily. 

“Fine, make it quick,” Schlatt said, pushing Ranboo out the door. “Don’t die in your sleep,” And with that, Schlatt slammed the iron door, leaving the rivals together alone. 

“Schlatt’s right you know,” Techno said, dragging the chair next to Dream’s bed before sitting down. “You are stupid. You had literally the simplest job in the world,”

“Yeah yeah,” Dream waved a dismissive hand. “What do you want Techno?”

“Nothing, we’re friends, I just wanted to see how you were doing,” Dream narrowed his eyebrows. 

“Liar,”

“That. Is simply something I do not do,” Techno lied. Dream glared. “Fine. You know how I feel about the government and tyrants-”

“Yes, I do,” Dream agreed, sitting up in the bed. He grit his teeth at the pain “But you joined the revolution anyways,”

“I want to overthrow Tommy, but what happens when we win? I can’t in good conscience join a government,” Techno took off his mask, letting it rest in his lap. 

“You want to overthrow Tommy and Wilbur, so do we. As long as we share a common goal, that’s all that matters,” Techno looked at him curiously. 

“That’s not what I asked,” Dream sighed and tightened the string on his mask. 

“Alright, you want me to be honest? No strings attached?” Techno glanced him up and down with a neutral expression. He pursed his lips and nodded. “First of all, this ‘country’ is going to fall apart the second we gain independence, so you don’t have to worry about that. Second, if you were _really_ so against government you wouldn’t have put on the uniform,” Dream grabbed the cuff of Techno’s sleeve and held it up for emphasis. 

“Just because I’m an anarchist doesn’t mean I don’t know how to dress well. Plus it is a good show of unity and-”

“I don’t appreciate being lied to, Technoblade,” Dream snapped his hand around Techno’s wrist and gripped it hard. Techno twisted with grit teeth, but the strength potions Ranboo had practically shoved down his throat made his grip stronger than usual. “I get it! It’s easy to want to have friends and a sense of community, I totally get that, and it’s fine if you want to keep lying to yourself. But, do **_not_** lie to _me_ ,” And with that, Dream let go, and Techno’s hand rushed away. Techno’s eyes pierced through the mask, glaring hard enough to break the porcelain. 

“I’m going to give you the benefit of the doubt,” Techno said slowly. “And assume that’s the drugs talking. Do _not_ grab me like that again,” Dream switched his demeanor instantly, gracing his face with a gentle smile. 

“Of course, my bad,” Techno rubbed his wrists in careful, slow motions. 

“What do you mean the country isn’t going to last?” Dream felt the grin growing on his face. 

“Schlatt is a good leader, but that doesn’t make a good lawmaker. He doesn't have a constitution, no rules, nothing. He wasn’t even elected. The only reason he’s in charge is because of _me,_ alright? Ranboo follows him because of me, and you’re following him because I convinced you. One day, he’s going to realize that, and I’ll make it work from there,” 

“So that’s it huh? Just a grab to be in charge?” Techno asked, leaning back in the chair. 

“No, I'm doing all this for you guys,” Dream admitted. “I’ve said it time and time again, I want us to be a _family_ , not just the four of us, _everyone_. Schlatt is not the man to make that happen, neither is Tommy nor Wilbur nor anyone else. I want us to be happy on this server together. I don’t care how long it takes to get there, but one day I’ll be in charge, and we can all live our lives. You guys are my family, you all mean just, so, so much to me. I know I have strange ways of showing it but-”

“Yeah,” Techno agreed, standing with a start. “You do,” he walked towards the door, pressing the button just before the shattering of glass. Techno looked to the ground, an empty and broken potion bottle on the ground, then to Dream. "Don't throw stuff at me dude," Dream narrowed his eyebrows. 

“I mean it,” Dream said dangerously, letting his voice fill with the love he felt and the control he needed. “I would fucking kill Tommyinnit and Wilbur and George and Sapnap, everyone for you guys to be happy, alright? I mean that, I just get carried away sometimes,”

“Then apologize,” Techo said simply. “Say sorry, and mean it. Then don’t do it again. Don’t touch me like that, don’t talk to me like that. Don't try and Google Translate my personality, or whatever that weird thing is you do where you try and figure everyone out,” Dream gulped. It should be easy in theory, but it was also instinctual, to tear apart everyone like machines, find out what made them tick. All of them were great chess pieces, even better characters, and the best of friends. He wasn’t _hurting anyone_ , so why did it make them uncomfortable?

 _It doesn’t matter what I think, Techno is hurt and he doesn’t like it_. 

“I’m sorry Technoblade, it won’t happen again. I swear,” Dream put a mocking hand over his heart. Techno rolled his eyes. 

“Thanks, nerd. Now rest, you’ve got your fancy meeting that I wasn’t invited to,” Dream gave a quiet laugh. “Don’t die in your sleep,” Techno grabbed the torch off the walls and opened the iron door, walking out into the bitter night air. Dream sighed and leaned back onto his bed. He was too tired to think anymore, too tired to try and figure out why someone might feel weird with him analyzing them. After all, if someone did it to him, he wouldn’t mind. 

Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, what a wholesome stream today and a wholesome chapter to match  
> :)
> 
> I forever live in fear that I'm going to accidentally put the chapter title in how I do on my google doc, with lovely titles such as: the meeting (ominous)  
> four  
> George Bush pajamas (lmao)  
> Parentheses and everything.


	6. Subdue the Enemy Without Fighting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Just give us independence and we won’t be your problem anymore,” Dream said, stirring the coffee with a spoon. “We have more gear, better fighters, an easily defendable position, what do you guys have?” Wilbur opened his mouth to answer but Tommy spoke first.  
> “We have Eret,” Tommy said simply. When no one answered, he clarified, “He’s gay. I’ve heard they're very powerful,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was very hungry when writing this chapter.

Despite being the injured one, Dream ended up being the one to drag Schlatt’s hungover ass out of bed and out of the walls of L’Manburg. Dream forced down some aspirin and water down Schlatt’s throat before he dragged the president across the prime path with one hand and chugged a health potion with the other. He readjusted his mask and hat before pushing Schlatt into their meeting place. 

Wilbur and Tommy sat together at a table in Niki’s bakery, chatting with half-eaten croissants on their plates. As soon as they stepped in, the small bell attached to the top of the door _dinged_ and all eyes turned to them. Niki smiled from behind the counter, Wilbur scowled in the corner. 

“You bitch-” Tommy stood from his chair and was promptly dragged back down with Wilbur’s hand on his shoulder. Wilbur hissed something into Tommy’s ear and the admin bit his lip. 

“Can I get some coffee?” Schlatt asked Niki at the counter. “And maybe something to eat,” Niki gave him a relaxed smile despite the atmosphere and nodded. 

“Double the coffee please,” Dream asked tiredly before nudging Schlatt towards the table. “Why are we at a coffee shop?” 

“Neutral territory and they have coffee,” Wilbur said simply, lifting up his drink as emphasis. 

“And _qui-saunts_ ,” Tommy said, shoving a chocolate croissant into his mouth. “ _V_ _ery tashtey Miki!”_ He shouted, spewing flakes everywhere. Dream wanted to vomit. 

“So,” Schlatt started, pulling up two chairs. “Do-”

“You blew up my _fuckin_ house!” Tommy shouted, throwing down what was left of his pastry. “What the hell man! War wasn’t even supposed to start for another two days!”

“Very dishonorable,” Wilbur agreed before taking a sip of his coffee. “I thought you were a lawful evil,” Dream snorted and sat in the chair. Of _course,_ Wilbur would bring DND into their war discussions. 

“I am very lawful, rules are important!” Schlatt said with a nod. “But not to this guy,” He gestured to Dream. 

“We don’t follow any of your rules and laws anymore,” Dream said simply. 

“So what, Dream runs the rebellion now? I didn’t take you for a man to be pushed around, Schlatt,” Tommy barked out a laugh. 

“He’s my right-hand man, we work together on this shit. Besides, I’m sure you know plenty about that.” Schlatt gave the smallest of smiles. Wilbur just narrowed his eyes and stared. 

“Didn’t you fuckin’ die?” Tommy asked, turning to Dream. “You exploded yourself while murdering my house and now you're drinking coffee with me, what the hell is this?” Wilbur glared at Tommy. 

“I’m fine, we have plenty of potions,” Dream grinned under the larger mask he had chosen for today. “Sure would be convenient if you guys had some,” 

“Shut the fuck up, green bitch bastard! I bet you can’t even drink coffee you stupid prick, I bet coffee hates you and thinks you’re a pussy. You-”

“Are you even old enough to _drink_ coffee?”

“Tommy please,” Wilbur sighed, somehow sounding tired even after all the caffeine. Dream scowled. 

“ _This_ is who we’re supposed to trust to put our needs first? To lead a _country_? To lead a _whole server_? This is a _joke_ ,” Dream scoffed and had to resist folding his arms like a child. Niki wordlessly came up behind him and placed two coffee cups and a breakfast sandwich on the table. 

“Could I get a refill?” Wilbur asked kindly, holding up his cup. 

“Sure,” Niki grasped the mug and went back behind the counter. 

“Just give us independence and we won’t be your problem anymore,” Dream said, stirring the coffee with a spoon. “We have more gear, better fighters, an easily defendable position, what do you guys have?” Wilbur opened his mouth to answer but Tommy spoke first. 

“We have Eret,” Tommy said simply. When no one answered, he clarified, “He’s gay. I’ve heard they’re very powerful,”

“Huh?” Schlatt furrowed his brow. 

“We have our own cards up our sleeves,” Wilbur said, completely ignoring whatever the hell Tommy just said. “We might not be as well equipped as you, but we will soon have… some advantages,”

“What’s the thing that Techno always-” Wilbur glared down at Tommy. “Sorry, _Technoblade_ , said about the Artist in War? ‘Win a war without going to war’,”

“The supreme art of war is to subdue the enemy without fighting,” Dream quoted as quiet footsteps approached from behind. 

“That’s it,” Tommy said and nodded. 

“Here’s your coffee,” Niki said to Wilbur, handing him his mug. “It’s very hot, be careful,” 

“Thank you again, Niki,” Wilbur gave her a soft smile and took a sip, seemingly unbothered by the heat. 

“So you plan to win the war without fighting?” Schlatt asked before taking a bite of his sandwich. Wilbur scoffed. 

“Well, if you really want to call it a _war,”_ Dream frowned. They blew up Tommy’s house to make a statement, to show they weren’t just a rebellion, they were a _revolution_ that deserved attention. It was to show the people that would stay neutral that they had a fighting chance and they could join them, to show how powerless Tommy and Wilbur really were. How power came from a flint and steel rather than a title and a name. But if even _Wilbur_ couldn’t take them seriously… 

“Well if everything goes as planned it shouldn’t be long enough to be considered a war,” Schlatt said through a mouth of egg. 

“‘Plans always turn to shit when the enemy shows up',” Tommy poorly quoted. “Your uniforms are shit, you look like pussies. I would never wear something like that,”

“I dunno, I kinda like the hats,” Schlatt said nonchalantly, pushing the tricorn hat down against the will of his horns. “He’s just jealous, Dream, don’t listen to him,” Schlatt whispered quite loudly. Dream rolled his eyes and sipped the coffee under the mask. 

“I need to piss, Wilbur, you got this,” Tommy said, standing from the table and disappearing to the bathrooms. 

“Alright,” Wilbur let out a sigh when he left. “Now listen, we’re not going to give you independence, not for anything. This is my fucking server-”

“Your?” Dream raised an eyebrow. 

“Tommy’s, Tom’s server, and neither of us are going to give a fucking inch, so I suggest you surrender now before you lose all of your lives. Do you guys really want to go through the pain of leaving the server as a ghost?”

“Do you?” Schlatt asked, setting down his mug with a _smack_. “You’re smart Wilbur, you know you can’t win this, on the field or off,” Wilbur narrowed his eyes. 

“On the field? Probably not, but like Tommy said, ‘subdue the enemy without fighting’,” 

“Ayup,” Tommy said, sliding back down into his chair. 

“Independence or death,” Dream said, ignoring Tommy. “I don’t plan on dying anytime soon, so you better lower your expectations real quick,”

“Well then we have nothing left to discuss,” Wilbur said, standing up abruptly. “Tommy, let's go home,”

“Right, home,” Tommy bit his lip and stood. Wilbur dropped some emeralds on the table and left, taking the coffee mug with him and Tommy trailing behind. The door opened and shut with a _ding_ , and then Dream and Schlatt were left alone with Niki in the shop. 

“I think I’m going to puke if I ever talk to him again,” Dream said, downing a gulp of coffee. 

“Same, but probably because all I’ve eaten in the past two days is half a sandwich, coffee, and a shit ton of alcohol,” Schlatt said with a dry laugh. “Let's get out of here, I don’t wanna leave an orphan alone with Techno for too long,” Dream scoffed. 

“Ranboo isn’t an orphan and I’m sure Techno can handle himself,” Dream glanced over at Niki, who was cleaning the glass on the pastry display case. “You can go, I’m going to stick around for a bit,” Schlatt paused, looking over at Dream. 

“I want to trust you Dream,” He broke his gaze off of Niki and sighed. 

“You wouldn’t mind me trying to get more people on our side, right?” Dream whispered. Schlatt looked over at Niki and gave him a small nod. 

“Do your thing, big man,” he said, standing and slapping his back a little too hard. 

“Aren’t you going to-” Schlatt walked out the door and closed it with a _ding_. “Pay,” Dream sighed and dropped some emeralds on the table, giving a generous tip. He pushed in all of the chairs around their table and used a napkin to clean off croissant crumbs and egg bits. 

“Oh you don’t have to do that,” Niki said, walking over with a towel and a spray bottle. Dream smiled. 

“Well of course not, but I would always help a friend,” Niki beamed. “Sorry about the mess they all left behind,”

“No worries, I’m used to it,” Dream cocked his head and picked up the coffee mug from the table. 

“Do people usually leave this place a pigsty?” Niki sighed and sprayed the wooden surface. 

“Not always, just most of the time. Besides, it isn’t usually this bad,” She slapped the towel onto the table and began to clean it. 

“Mess of a table, mess of a country,” Dream said, carefully watching Niki. She giggled, her eyes scrunching with it. A good sign. 

“Tommy is… immature, to say the least,” She said simply, pushing down hard onto the table. Dream leaned back onto the wall, this might be easier than he thought. 

“If only there was a way to replace him,” Dream wondered aloud, going all in. 

“I don’t like Schlatt either,” she said without looking up. Dream looked at her face, she was practically begging for another solution. 

“Well, who said Schlatt was going to be president?” Niki paused her scrubbing and looked up at Dream. He drank his coffee innocently. 

“He _is_ your president-”

“For now, yes, but that probably won’t last long,” Niki looked him up and down and scrunched her eyes. “I’d like to make you an offer Niki,”

“...alright,” She said, tossing the towel onto the half-cleaned table. 

“You join L’Manburg once we’ve won the war, we’ll welcome you in with open arms. Soon enough, I’ll convince Schlatt that the only way to legitimize himself as a ruler is to have an election. You can run in that election, choose a running mate and go against us. You’ll win, of course, Schlatt will be too drunk to even notice. Then, just like that, the country is yours. I’ll help you run it, of course, but you’ll be the president of L’Manburg after doing nearly nothing,”

“What happens if you lose?” She asked. 

“Then this conversation never happened. Do we have a deal?” Dream held out a hand, open for the taking. Niki glanced at his open palm, then back up at him. 

“You're a very clever Dream. I don’t know whether to be afraid of that or excited,” Dream grinned. 

“Be cautious, how about that,” Niki nodded and took his hand. 

“I can do that,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Niki Nihachu my beloved, I have never watched one of your streams but I am going to wring your character into a dry sponge. I promise I know what I'm doing and Niki isn't some docile coffee shop lady. Although she does run the coffee shop lmao.  
> Also, I've never tried coffee.


	7. A War of Smoke Screens and Mirrors

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Don’t scream,” Dream warned, before dragging Ranboo into the clearing. 
> 
> “Wha-”
> 
> “Thank god,” A deep voice rumbled. The figure stepped into the clearing. “Wilbur’s gone mad,”

“What the hell is wrong with you?” Wilbur slammed the door shut behind them, Tommy jumped at the sound. “You couldn’t be serious for _ten_ minutes, you’re just proving their point more,”

“Wil,” Tommy whimpered, falling back to the corner of Wilbur’s house. 

“Don’t you _Wil_ me. You know what? I think they’re right,” Tommy blinked the water from his eyes, not daring to let the dam break. Not now. Not ever. “Maybe you _aren’t_ fit to rule, maybe I should leave you and this server. You and Tubbo and Eret can fight the rebels alone, this _rebellion_ is completely _your_ fault. Not Dream’s, not Schlatt’s nor Technoblade’s nor Ranboo’s nor anyone else's, it’s your fault,”

“No no no, you can’t _leave_ ,” Tommy begged, his nails pressed hard into his palm. “I’ll be better, I promise,”

“No you won’t,” Wilbur shook his head.

“Give me a second chance,” Wilbur slammed his fist against the wall, wood meeting skin with a _thump_. 

“That was your second chance, Tommy. I think I’ll just go home, let you clean up this mess on your own,” Tommy’s eyes widened, his vision blurred with water. This couldn’t be _real_ , Wilbur, his _brother_ wouldn’t leave him. Maybe he deserved it, maybe Tommy was just a stupid child who was too young and irresponsible to run his own server. 

“Please Wil,” He whispered, careful to not let his voice quake. “I’ll do anything, I swear,” Wilbur raised an eyebrow. 

“I want to believe you,” he said, his voice quiet and sharp, cutting the air with his tone. 

“I’m serious Wil, Wilbur,” Wilbur looked him up and down, a scowl pressed into his face. “Please, I don’t- I wouldn’t. Wilbur please,” Tommy babbled, trying to bring some life into the air. 

“Get Tubbo and Eret in here,” He said finally. Tommy nodded gratefully and left without a second thought. 

* * *

“Ranboo, wake up,” Dream shook his shoulder, hard but not unkind. “It’s an emergency, we have to go. Right now,”

“Hmm?” Ranboo managed to mumble, blinking his eyes open. “It’s the middle of the night?”

“I know, I wouldn’t wake you if it wasn’t important,” Dream grabbed his hand and yanked him out of bed. 

“What-”

“I’ll explain in a minute,” He said simply, throwing Ranboo some black clothing. 

“Someone better be dead,” Ranboo grumbled, throwing the loose black hoodie over his pajamas. “Wait, nevermind,”

“Hurry up,” Dream glanced out the van windows, it was Ranboo’s turn to sleep inside and Dream really did hate to disturb him. 

“Alright alright, let's go,” Ranboo said, throwing long black gloves over his white hand. 

“Put up your hood,” Dream hissed, pushing the button on the door. 

“We look like we’re going to rob a bank,” Ranboo whispered a little too loudly for Dream’s liking. 

“You wish,” Ranboo let out a quiet giggle and followed Dream past the blackstone walls that surrounded L’Manburg. He led them into the woods, half chopped down trees scattered the ground. “Don’t scream,” Dream warned, before dragging Ranboo into the clearing. 

“Wha-”

“Thank god,” A deep voice rumbled. The figure stepped into the clearing. “Wilbur’s gone mad,”

“ _Eret_?!?” Ranboo practically shouted just before Dream slapped a hand to his mouth. 

“The second time Ranboo,” Dream mumbled, letting the hand drop. “If you hadn’t noticed, it's the middle of the night, what do you want Eret?”

“Why is Ranbow here?” Eret asked, gesturing at the man in question. 

“He’s learning,” Dream said simply. Ranboo gave him an unreadable glance. Eret just swallowed, his adam’s apple bobbing. 

“Alright. Wilbur called a meeting earlier,” Eret started, taking a quick glance over Dream and Ranboo’s shoulders. “He’s having Tubbo and Tommy collect sand, Fundy and I are collecting gunpowder,” 

“Since when is Fundy in on this?” Dream asked with a frown. 

“Since today I suppose,” Eret answered with a shrug. 

“Wait, they’re making TNT, right?” Ranboo asked, looking over Dream and Eret’s faces. 

“I think so,” Eret said, biting his bottom lip. “I think Wilbur has been digging tunnels under L’Manburg,” 

“Fuck,” Dream cursed and ran a hand through his hair. 

“I think he’s trying to get more people on his side too, but I’m not sure. He got Fundy on our side just recently. He tried convincing Niki just before I left, but she didn’t seem to be up for it,” Dream nodded, at least _something_ was going right. 

“Anything else? I don’t want to keep you here long,” Eret opened his mouth and hesitated. 

“Uh, no I think that’s it,”

“Is it?” Dream asked, raising an eyebrow. Eret gulped. 

“Well, Tommy obviously isn’t in charge, Wilbur is being rather… unpleasant to him. I would ask that you maybe focus more of your attacks on Wil?” 

“Yeah,” Ranboo agreed with a nod. “That sounds like a good idea,”

“In theory yes,” Dream said, glancing at Ranboo. “But we’re playing at a war of smoke screens and mirrors, people _see_ Tommy as the ruler, so we have to show that he’s the one paying,”

“Everyone knows Wilbur is in charge,” Ranboo defended. “The whole reason we started this war was because Wilbur was using Tommy and using us and didn’t care, the whole reason Wilbur lets Tommy be in charge is because he’s just a defense against everything. Why don’t we attack Wilbur, show everyone who is _really_ accountable and that he isn’t untouchable?” Dream looked him up and down and covered his face with a blank expression. 

“You can go now Eret,” Dream said simply. “Thank you for the information,” Eret looked between the two before heading back into the forest yet again. 

“Did I go too far?” Ranboo asked quietly in a voice not quite a whisper. 

“No, you’re getting smarter which is good,” Dream said, leading them back towards L’Manburg. “But consider this, if Tommy dies or is incapacitated in some way-”

“You’re not going to-”

“Kill him?” Dream asked, a bemused smile growing on his face. “No, I don’t think so. But if he was out of the fight, who keeps fighting for him?” Dream let the question hang in the air, let Ranboo answer for him. 

“Tubbo wouldn’t fight on his own, we already have Eret, so that's already half their fighters,” Ranboo listed off the names on his black hand. “Wilbur can’t fight to save his life, and Fundy is still new to this so he’d probably be quick to back out,”

“And if we take out Wilbur, what happens?” Dream asked, stepping out of the way of a stray tree branch that laid in his path. 

“Tommy is still in charge,” Ranboo said, blinking a few times. “Tubbo fights, Fundy is a wild card, but Tubbo and Tommy are both much better fighters than Wilbur,” Dream nodded. 

“But Wilbur is obviously the brains behind everything, so why wouldn’t I just cut the head off the snake?” Ranboo furrowed his eyebrows, blinking furiously. 

“I- uh,”

“Wilbur is smart,” Dream said and rested a hand on Ranboo’s shoulder while they walked. “He would have left behind a contingency plan. Besides, Wilbur probably already has this whole war planned out, all Tommy has to do is give the orders and execute them,” Ranboo nodded and Dream let the hand slide back to his side. 

“That makes sense, I still don’t want Tommy to get hurt,” Ranboo admitted. 

“No one _wants_ him to get hurt,” Dream lied. “We just have to knock him out of the fighting. Remember, the end goal is unity and peace,” Dream yanked a leaf off a nearby tree. “But no one ever got anywhere by asking nicely,” Ranboo nodded and Dream let them walk in silence for a few moments, the only noises coming from their feet and the faint sound of skeletons rattling in the distance. 

“Man,” Ranboo said, kicking a rock. Dream doubled over in a wheeze, Ranboo laughing along contagiously. 

“You’re an idiot,” Dream said when the laughing died down. 

“Are those our catchphrases? ‘Man’ and ‘you’re an idiot’?” Dream let out as much of a wheeze his tired lungs could handle as they passed under the blackstone walls. 

“We are the main characters,” Ranboo said with a grin. 

“Wrong,” Both Ranboo and Dream jumped at the third voice, spinning around. “Steve is the main character,” Dream groaned, he forgot Techno was taking watch that night. 

“That's not what you-” Ranboo started before Techno cut him off. 

“People change Ranboo,” Techno said as he walked with them back to the van. “There’s your mentor lesson for the day,” Dream rolled his eyes. 

“You’re the only one that thinks you’re the mentor,” Dream said and let himself laugh. 

“Chat disagrees,” Both Ranboo and Dream groaned. 

“If you start thanking the voices in your head for their imaginary money-” Techno cut Ranboo off again. 

“Thank you FossilNet-” They ran before Techno could finish. 

“He just does that to annoy us,” Ranboo grumbled, stepping into the van. 

“Of course he does!” Dream said, a quiet wheeze escaping his throat. 

“ _Such an idiot_ ,” Ranboo imitated very poorly. Dream grinned. 

“ _Man. Holy cow,”_ Ranboo barked out a laugh. “ _This is just terrible_ ,”

“I do not sound like that,” Ranboo folded his arms and sat on the bed. 

“ _I do not sound like that_ ,” Ranboo pushed him back outside before he could finish. “ _This is just terrible_ ,”

“Go to bed!” Ranboo’s muffled voice shouted from inside. Dream doubled over in another wheeze. It was _far_ too late in the night for this. Dream felt eyes on him and stared back at Techno. “What?”

“I’m trying to think of a good joke about you being homeless,” Dream let his head hit the side of the van and groaned. 

“I hope Tommy bans you,” Techno nodded along with Dream’s words. 

“Me too, at least then I won’t have to listen to your terrible jokes,” Dream groaned louder. “What were you two even doing?”

“Talking,” Dream said simply, walking over to his tent. Techno just followed along. 

“Sounds excitin’,” Techno said monotonously. Dream collapsed into his bed face first. 

“Go away,” Dream said, his voice muffled by the sheets. 

“Eh,” Techno said simply before leaving the tent, closing the flap with a _whoosh._ Dream groaned into the sheets one more time before getting into more appropriate clothing. The day was too long and it hadn’t even started. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Screw 4/4 meaning SBI, 4/4 now means Schlatt, Dre, memory boy, and Techno. We got 4/4 in last Tales From the SMP and I was SO excited, y'all have no idea.   
> Also sorry for the late update, I'm working on something super long and super cool that has literally nothing to do with this fic, but it's gonna be so cool :)

**Author's Note:**

> Idea snatched from this tweet right here: https://twitter.com/whyenn_reader/status/1364246185280692228?s=10  
> I have no idea how long this is going to be or when I'll update, I'm just gonna keep running with it. Also, I have like three WIPs why did I do this to myself.


End file.
